


Zurück bleibt Rost und Sternenstaub

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bewusstseinsstrom, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Oneshot, Unzuverlässiger Erzähler, nicht-chronologische Erzählweise, sexuelle Handlungen mit Minderjährigen in gegenseitigem Einverständnis, Übersetzung
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 01:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Normalerweise schenkte Tony hübschen Jungs keine Beachtung.





	Zurück bleibt Rost und Sternenstaub

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And The Rest Is Rust and Stardust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368561) by Anonymous. 



> Disclaimer: Das hier ist ein fiktionales Werk und reflektiert in keiner Weise meine persönliche Einstellung zum behandelten Thema.
> 
> Lest unbedingt auch das Original zu dieser Übersetzung  \- und danach ‘Lolita’ von Vladimir Nabokov. 
> 
> Danke an O. fürs schnelle Beta. <3 Du bist die Beste.

17) 

Weil es bei Lolita nicht um Verführung ging, sondern um Vergewaltigung, und Tony nicht denkt, dass er besser ist, nicht, wenn er in diesem Bett voll Schuld und Sünde liegt. Vor allem weiß er eins: Er verdient es nicht, gerettet zu werden.

1) 

Normalerweise schenkte Tony hübschen Jungs keine Beachtung. Er hatte ein paar Uni-Beziehungen gehabt, aber wer hatte die nicht? Aber er mochte Frauen lieber und je älter er wurde und je mehr er im Rampenlicht stand, desto einfacher wurde es, seine bisexuellen Neigungen zu ignorieren, um das Gesicht zu wahren. Es war doch so: Seine Playboy-Eskapaden waren perfektes Futter für die Gazetten, aber man konnte ihm dafür vergeben, solange seine Affären heterosexuell waren. Leider war es Fakt, dass dauerbesoffene Geilheit zwar ein Skandal war, aber gleichzeitig auch etwas, was man akzeptieren konnte, zumindest solange man keine ‘Schwuchtel’ war. Das Echo von Howards lange verklungener, homophober Stimme in seinen Gedanken konnte eventuell etwas damit zu tun haben. Wie auch immer. Jeder wusste, dass Tony Stark einen Vaterkomplex hatte. 

Also nein, Tony suchte nicht extra nach hübschen Jungs. Er verbrachte seine Zeit nicht damit, über ihre langen Beine und weichen Schenkel nachzudenken, die man so wunderbar ficken konnte, oder über ihre breiten Schultern und ihre schönen Rücken. Er dachte nicht über Stoppelküsse nach oder über starke Hände auf seinem Gesicht, in seinem Haar, an seinem Hals. Er träumte nicht von zurückgehaltener Kraft und Macht über sich, die ihn niederdrückte, niederhielt. Warum sollte er auch, wenn er alle Supermodels und übrigen schönen Frauen dieser Welt zu seiner freien Verfügung hatte? 

Danach kam Pepper, und er hatte keine Augen für eine andere, bis sie nicht mehr länger ‘Pepper und Tony’ waren. Und auch, wenn er nach der Trennung kein Glück in der Liebe gehabt hatte, war er ein vielbeschäftigter Mann, mit Stark Industries, dem Superheldendasein. Dann war das Abkommen eingeführt worden und alles war den Bach runtergegangen und danach, Gott, danach war er zum ersten Mal allein gewesen, wirklich allein, zum ersten Mal für sehr lange Zeit. 

Nun ja, abgesehen von dem Jungen. 

8)

Die Antwort darauf ist ja, für immer und ewig ja.

2)

Tony hatte nicht weiter als bis zur Nützlichkeit des Jungen gedacht, als sie sich zum ersten Mal getroffen hatten. Er war ziemlich beschäftigt gewesen, da seine Welt langsam zum Teufel ging und sogar seine legendäre Tony-Stark-Libido hatte gewusst, dass sie _den Scheiß lassen musste_. Danach hatte er genug damit zu tun gehabt, sich selbst wiederzufinden und seine versprengten Einzelteile wieder aufzusammeln, also hatte er den Kleinen an Happy übergeben. Das hatte sich im Nachhinein als schlechte Idee epischen Ausmaßes herausgestellt, was großteils daran lag, dass der Kleine zu 98% mehr aus Überschwänglichkeit denn aus gesundem Menschenverstand bestand. Sie hatten alle Glück gehabt, dass der Rotzlöffel nicht vom Strand gekratzt und in einem Kübel abtransportiert werden musste. Tony war nicht dumm. Er wusste, dass er nur aufgrund seiner eigenen Schuldgefühle die Zügel von Happy übernahm, aber, Gott, das eine Mal, als er versucht hatte, eine Grenze zu ziehen und den Anzug zurückgefordert hatte, hatte sich der Kleine an ein Flugzeug geklammert, daher war es besser, mehr Beaufsichtigung und weniger Pseudo-Erziehung walten zu lassen. Das passte Tony ganz gut in den Kram. Er hatte sich nie als Vaterfigur gesehen, aber als exzentrischer reicher Mentor/Kumpel? Das würde er hinbekommen.

Vielleicht.

Eventuell.

Wenn er die kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf ignorierte, die ihm sagte, dass das alles in einem totalen Desaster enden würde.

13)

“Weil, manchmal glaube ich, dass Sie mich sehen; dass Sie der Einzige sind, der mich wirklich sieht, während der Rest der Welt damit beschäftigt ist, durch mich hindurchzusehen.”

9)

Die Zeit vergeht, die Tage verfliegen in Funkstille. Tony hält den Atem, als ob das das Donnerwetter zurückhalten würde, aber er schnappt tausendmal nach Luft und das Donnerwetter kommt nie. Peter kommt niemals auf Besuch, schreibt ihm nicht, ruft nicht an, wochenlang, und Tony fühlt gleichzeitig glücklich und beraubt. Er schickt eine Nachricht, und nur eine, zwei Monate später.

“Ich will dich. Nichts ist okay ohne dich.”

Er hat zu viel gesagt, auch wenn er das Gefühl hat, überhaupt gar nichts gesagt zu haben. 

3) 

Das Avengers-Hauptquartier war nun das Hauptquartier von Stark Industries, was unter anderem daran lag, dass der einzige Avenger dort Tony selbst war. Pepper hatte ihre eigene Wohnung in der Nähe und pendelte, genauso wie Happy. Zwischen der Trennung und den Langzeiteffekten des Hirntraumas nach seinem Koma hatten Pepper und Happy festgestellt, dass man mit Tony leichter aus einer gewissen Distanz heraus umgehen konnte. Nicht, dass er ihnen böse war. Auch Rhodey war nach Hause zu seinen Eltern gegangen, um sich auszukurieren; selbst die beste Technik und Psychotherapie konnte keine Wunder in der kurzen Zeit vollbringen. Er würde wieder auf die Beine kommen, aber es ging beiden besser, wenn ihnen nicht andauernd das Gewicht ihrer Fehler und ihres gegenseitigen Bedauerns auf den Schultern lastete. Vision war als Vertreter der Avengers im Abkommensrat in DC, was ihm und Tony gut passte. Jarvis’ Präsenz geisterte hässlich zwischen ihnen umher, also entschied er sich zum minimalen Sicherheitsabstand. 

Manchmal fühlte Tony sich wie eine tickende Bombe, die rückwärts bis zur Detonation zählte.

10)

Tony wacht plötzlich auf, als ob der Blick, der auf ihm liegt, reales Gewicht hätte. Er setzt sich im Bett auf und hat schon das Kommando, um seinen Anzug zu rufen, auf den Lippen, als eine wohlbekannte Hand ihm den Mund zuhält. Mit seinem Blick folgt er dem Unterarm zur Schulter und dann zum Gesicht. Peters Augen sind zusammengekniffen, seine Lippen vorgeschoben.

“Haben Sie das ernst gemeint?”, sagt er, nimmt die Hand nicht weg, aber bedroht Tony auch nicht. Nicht, dass das Nicht-Vorhandensein einer Drohung Tony in irgendeiner Weise beruhigen würde. “Als Sie sagten, dass Sie mich wollen, dass nichts okay ist ohne mich, haben Sie das wirklich so gemeint?”

Und oh, der Kleine sieht unsicher aus, wütend und verletzt und haltlos. Aber er nimmt die Hand weg, als Tony nickt, als ob eine positive Reaktion der Schlüssel dazu gewesen wäre.

“Warum?” Warum eigentlich? Weil Peter attraktiv ist? Weil Tony einsam ist? Weil er ein Mann voller Fehler ist, ein hoffnungsloser, hilfloser Mann? Ja, ja und ja. 

“Weil du schön bist, und weil ich dich brauche.” Die Ehrlichkeit reibt ihn auf, aber die Augen des Jungen werden weich und diesmal küsst er sanft und süß.

14)

Weil ich schwach bin, er sagt es nicht noch einmal. Weil du schön bist. Weil ich eine wunderbare, verfickte Katastrophe bin. Weil ich manchmal Dinge zerstören muss, die perfekt sind. Weil ich nicht perfekt bin. Weil du so unbestreitbar menschlich bist. Weil du gut bist. Weil ich so verdammt einsam bin. 

Weil ich schwach bin.

Weil ich im Unrecht bin.

Weil ich schwach bin.

“Mr. Stark, lieben Sie mich?”

6)

Tony zeichnete sich durch eine merkwürdige Disziplin aus, seine Willenskraft hingegen überkam ihn selten. Zum Beispiel konnte er unheimlich gut Folter auszuhalten, aber die Fähigkeit Versuchungen zu widerstehen war in ihm beinahe nicht vorhanden. Manchmal bezeichnete er sich selbst als einen Ehrenmann, aber Ehre und er hatten immer eine merkwürdige Beziehung gehabt. Daher ignorierte er seine neu gefundene Obsession so gut und so lange er konnte. Ein besserer Mensch hätte den Kleinen weggeschickt, oder hätte sich um Supervision gekümmert oder um irgendetwas anderes. Aber Tonys Besserungswille war in letzter Zeit einer Zerreißprobe ausgesetzt und als die Zeit kam, ihn im Stich zu lassen, tat er das eindrucksvoll.

4)

Die einzige Ausnahme war der Kleine, der immer da zu sein schien. Ernsthaft, eine Einladung hatte gereicht und er war praktisch eingezogen. Es fühlte sich so an, dass, wo auch immer Tony hinging, der Kleine kurz danach auftauchte, in seinen Second-Hand-Jeans und seinen lächerlichen Nerd-Shirts herumhockte, ihn volllaberte und beinahe auf- und abhüpfte, so voll ungezügelter Energie war er. Tony wusste, dass er sich oft darüber beschwerte, aber es war nicht böse gemeint und Peter wusste das. In Wahrheit war es schwer, wütend zu sein, da der Kleine diese spezielle Art hatte, den ganzen hässlichen leeren Raum um ihn herum zu erhellen. Die Wohneinheiten wären eine Geisterstadt gewesen, aber Peter hatte diese Fähigkeit, einen Raum mit Leben zu füllen und den Schleier des Schweigens und des Stillstands zu lüften. Er hallte in Tonys Kopf auf die gleiche Art wider; lebhaft und unvergesslich, er glättete die scharfen Kanten und spitzen Ecken, bis es schwer war, sich ein Leben ohne ihn vorzustellen. Es war leichter, die Flaschen wegzustellen und regelmäßig zu schlafen und zu essen und ab und zu ein verdammter normaler Mensch zu sein, wenn diese weichen braunen Augen ihn zur Verantwortung zogen. Jesus Christus, Tony hatte das nie gewollt. Wie lange es wohl dauern würde, bis der Kleine genug von ihm hatte und weiterzog? Wie lange wohl, bis er auch das versaute?

‘Oh’, hatte Tony gedacht, als sich der Kleine zum ersten Mal gestreckt hatte und sein Shirt nach oben gerutscht war, was ein Stückchen Haut über seinem Nabel freilegte, das Tony plötzlich unmöglich ignorieren konnte; ‘ganz und gar nicht lange.’

11)

Der Kleine küsst unbeholfen, ist viel zu enthusiastisch, aber hat keine Erfahrung. Tony liebt es. Er liebt die viel zu groben Hände in seinem Haar und das Kratzen der Zähne an seinem Hals. Er liebt noch mehr, als der Kleine ihm das Schlafshirt über den Kopf zieht, ihm direkt durch die Dunkelheit auf die Seele blickt und die Narben auf seiner Brust mit sanften Fingern nachfährt. Tony hat sich noch nie so verwegen gefühlt, gerüstet und bereit für die süßeste aller Sünden. Zärtliche Fingerspitzen landen auf den Kordeln seiner Jogginghose und mit einem Ruck ist er nackt. Es dauert nur eine Sekunde, bis der Kleine seinen Anzug los ist; es ist, als ob er eine zweite Haut zurückzieht, um die Sehnen und das Knochenmark darunter zu zeigen. Er stolpert beinahe, als er versucht, aufs Bett zu steigen, und Tony lacht, bevor er erneut geküsst wird. Sie schaukeln gemeinsam, als ob das Bett ein Ozean wäre, und halten und wiegen sich, als sie sich aneinander reiben. Der Kleine flucht, als er kommt, das Schimpfwort steht schrill zwischen ihnen, ist lauter als Tonys leise Blasphemie, als er das Gleiche tut. Danach gibt es einen Moment, in dem Tony glaubt, der Kleine würde weglaufen, aber er bleibt, liegt nackt und klebrig und befriedigt in einem Meer aus Bettlaken. 

15)

Gott helfe ihm, dieser Junge wird sein Ende sein. 

5)

Also, es ist so, dass es eine Weile her ist, richtig? Tony war vielleicht in seiner Blütezeit ein wilder Stecher, aber in letzter Zeit bedeutet das alles nur Anstrengung und keinen Spaß, und nach der Langzeitbeziehung mit Pepper klingt die Aussicht darauf, seine Narben nur für einen schnellen Fick einem Fremden zu zeigen, nicht sehr verlockend. Wenn jemand Tony früher gesagt hätte, dass er all der anonymen, lüsternen Blicke müde werden würde, er hätte gelacht. Aber hier war er, knapp unter fünfzig, und er spürte jedes einzelne der Jahre; erschöpft und unterschätzt und überfordert, alles gleichzeitig. Manchmal fühlte es sich so an: Je mehr er der Welt gab, desto weniger hatte er für sich selbst übrig, als ob der ARK-Reaktor eine Wunde hinterlassen hatte, die niemals verheilt war. 

Er war einsam, das war es. Einsam und missverstanden und ängstlich und das war der einzige Grund, wieso er ihm so schwer fiel, an etwas anderes zu denken als an die Art und Weise, wie sich Peters Haar in seinem Nacken lockte, oder an das Geräusch seines Lachens, oder an die Eleganz seiner langen Finger, oder daran, wie schmal seine Taille und seine Hüfte war, oder an die blassen Bögen seiner schlanken Füße, als Tony ihn einmal barfuß gesehen hatte, oder an seine strahlend weißen Zähne, oder daran, wie er gleichzeitig schüchtern und frech war, naiv und weise, albern und gleichzeitig voll bedächtiger Würde. 

Fast fünfzigjährige Männer schwärmen nicht kindergartengleich für Jungen, die ein Drittel so alt sind wie sie selbst. Das bedeutete, was auch immer Tony tat, war offensichtlich eine Übersprungshandlung für etwas Größeres; und mit dem Grauen eines Doktors, der Symptome kategorisiert und erkennt, dass die Krankheit tödlich enden wird, wusste er, dass dies der Fehler sein könnte, der ihn zerstören würde. 

12) 

“Schlafen Sie immer mit Teenagern, Mr. Stark?”

“Niemals. Nicht, seit ich selber einer war.”

“Was macht mich besonders?”

Was bloß.

7)

Tony hat genau einen Moment, um den Kleinen zu genießen, mit seinen vom Küssen geschwollenen Lippen, feuchten Augen und verwuschelten Haaren, wie er an den Rand von Tonys Tisch gepresst wird, dann flieht er zum erstbesten Fenster und läuft davon, und lässt nur eine Ahnung seiner schmalen Hüften in Tonys Händen, seinen Geschmack in Tonys Mund und seine Körperwärme unter Tonys Haut zurück.

Tony hätte es besser wissen sollen, und als er darauf wartet, dass Peter alles ausplaudert und das niederreißt, was er sich sich geschaffen hat, fragt sich Tony, ob es das wert war. 

16)

Also lügt er und lügt gleichzeitig überhaupt nicht, und das ist das eigentliche Problem, oder?

“Nur du, Kleiner. Nur du. Für immer du.”

18)

__

_Mein Wagen lahmt, Dolores Haze_  
Am letzten Stück, vor dem's mir graut  
Ich bleibe, wo das Laub verwest  
Zurück bleibt Rost und Sternenstaub  
― Vladimir Nabokov, Lolita

**Author's Note:**

> Die Original-Geschichte ist nach dem “Wanted-Poem” der Hauptfigur Humbert Humbert aus dem Roman _Lolita_ benannt, genauer gesagt, nach dem letzten Vers der letzten Strophe. 
> 
> My car is limping, Dolores Haze,  
> And the last long lap is the hardest,  
> And I shall be dumped where the weed decays,  
> And the rest is rust and stardust.
> 
> Klingt wunderschön und zugleich sehr traurig, oder? Die Übersetzung aus den 50ern, die in meinem Bücherregal steht, macht daraus Folgendes: 
> 
> Mein Karren kippt, Dolores Haze,  
> Ein Wrack in zornigen Wettern,  
> Und der Ost verweh’s, und der West verweh’s,  
> Und der Rest ist wie Rost und Zerblättern.
> 
> Da ich diese Variante nicht so gelungen finde - und auch der Teil mit dem Sternenstaub verloren geht - habe ich mich an einer Neuübersetzung versucht. Meine erste Variante (leider etwas zu weit weg vom Original) hat es nicht in die Fic geschafft, aber hier darf sie stehen:
> 
> Mein Karren kippelt, Dolores Haze  
> Am Weitweg find’ ich nie mehr Trost  
> Der Ost verweh’s und der West verweh’s  
> Was bleibt, ist Sternstaub und Rost.
> 
> Meine Freundin M. hat es dann doch besser hinbekommen, ihre Variante steht oben. (Danke dir <3)
> 
> Übersetzen ist schwierig AF, Leute.


End file.
